Mysteries of the Past
by redishlove
Summary: A suspenseful story I think that you will like. Two brothers journey to find their mother's killer story set before bugs in season 1
1. Beginning

The wind swept along the way while I walked the long, dark, quiet road. As I got to my house, number 11 of Aplin St, I had realized that the door was wide opened before I had gotten home. I walked in slowly, pulling my gun out of my jeans for protection. I crept into the house and walked to the office and opened the door, as it slowly swung backwards I was horrified by the sight I was seeing in front of me. Everything was trashed, cupboards opened and files lying around everywhere on the floor, the light breeze made it worse by making it fly everywhere. As fast as I could I picked up my house phone so quickly that I dropped it on the floor; I bent over and scooped it up immediately and as I turned I around, I saw a dark figure at the door pointing a gun towards me.

'Drop that gun and put the phone down, if you want to live.' The dark figure shouted

* * *

I suddenly woke up with sweat dripping all over my face, pillow and blanket all drenched. What was I dreaming about before, what did it mean and why did I have a gun in that dream? I looked over to my alarm clock; it was 3.47am in the morning way too early for a girl like me to be awake. I slowly tried to go back to sleep but still thinking of what that dream meant to me. I figured that I couldn't go back to sleep so I went to get a drink instead. As I got to the kitchen to get a drink I looked out the window there was a car parked outside my house a black metallic car, with two guys sitting inside one with black sunglasses and the other with long hair. I thought that I was dreaming for a while until a friend of mine came downstairs and asked me what was wrong.

'What's wrong Deli?' Annette whispered.

'I couldn't go to sleep Netty; I had a nightmare in other words.' I said laughing.

'We should get back to sleep now Delena, its 4 in the morning! Com'on man, we're going to the movies tomorrow-,' she paused and I realized that she was starring at me.

'Delena, what are you starring at? It looks as if you're in a trance.' she starts laughing and stops awkwardly.

'There are these two guys sitting in this black metallic car, starring at my house-,' I started raising my voice louder and louder. I could tell Annette was afraid but she ran towards me and looked outside the window. She started whimpering and squealing at the same time.

'OMG, they are like totally hot, I bag's the guy with the sunglasses on! Why is he even wearing sunnies? It's like 4 in the morning! Ah well he is hot anyway.' She squealed.

'And OMG Annette you need to get a life, you don't even know those guys they could be rapists, murderers or even worse pedophiles!' I started shouting at her.

'But Delena! He's HOT as! Let's go get my camera and take a photo of him!' she exclaimed excitedly while dragging me up the flight of stairs.

'ANNETTE! Let me go! If you want to go get the camera, go get it yourself! What do you need me for? I'll watch them for you.' I said sarcastically.

'OK then, you spy on them and I go get my camera, got it.' She said while quietly creeping up the stairs trying not to disturb anyone.

I turned and walked back over to the kitchen window starring outside looking at the guys in the car, I was wondering what time it was so I looked at the clock; 4.30 am. Annette came running down the stairs completely forgetting there was other people in the house trying to sleep. As she got to the last few steps, she tripped over. She picked herself up like nothing had happened but I noticed and started laughing.

'That was NOT funny!' Annette said angrily.

'If I fell down the stairs like that and acted as if nothing happened and you saw me fall down the stairs you would have laughed too!' I burst out laughing and Annette joined in. She walked over to me and we both peered outside the window. She took a photo of the guys in the car. I starred at her giving her a weird look.

'What? Stop starring at me like that! It's scaring me-,' she whispered.

'I thought you were only kidding when you said you were going to take a photo of them and u actually took a one!' I said in awe.

'Like it's that hard Delena, you just take a picture of them without a flashlight.' She replied.

'Yeah, yeah whatever.' I said while yawning.

It was to dark, I could see them properly anymore. I walked over to the light switch, flicked on a light and dimmed it down a bit. I could see they're faces better this time. We both looked outside again, starring at the two guys in the car. Annette was right they were hot, but no we didn't know them. It was hard for me really those guys could be stalking us or something and yet I think they are hot. Stupid Annette, she got me hooked onto thinking this. We were starring at them for at least 10 minutes until they realized we were looking at them, they quickly looked another way and got their road maps out and then they drove away.

'I wish I took more photos of them.' Annette said bluntly.

'Yeah, whatever. OK we should go get some sleep-,' I slap her on the shoulder 'I'm tired and plus, didn't you say we're going to go watch a movie tomorrow? What movie is it?' I say tiredly while rubbing my eyes.

'Ok. I'm tired too,' she puts the camera back into her pouch 'I don't know which movie we're going to watch lets pick tomorrow. I'm sleepy.' she says hesitantly.

We walked up the stairs and opened the door to my room, got into out beds, turned off the lights and went to sleep, well at least Annette did. All I was doing was thinking about the guys. Why were they there watching over my house?

* * *

Dean pulled up the car on number 11 of Aplin St. Sam and Dean quickly exchanged glances and sat in the seats in wonder. They had got something from their father a few days ago saying that a girl named Delena, got weird dreams and they would always happen somewhere, somehow. We look at the house carefully. So this is the house she's living in, nice place Dean thought to himself.

'Hey Dean, what did dad say about this girl?' Sam questioned.

'Dad said she has weird dreams that come to life and that she might be able to help us with things and he also said that maybe if we do this for her she'll get normal life back, or something like that.' Dean replied tiredly.

'She's got the weird dreams like me too.' Sam gasps.

'What did you just say? I didn't hear you.' Dean said.

'Oh nothing it doesn't matter.' Sam replies covering it up with a lie.

'OK.' Dean said shortly then yawned.

'So what are we going to do?' Sam asked

'I'm gonna go to sleep, and you tell me when the girl comes out!' Dean smirked

'Hey that's not fair!' Sam fights back.

It was too late my brother was already asleep, how can he sleep so easily? After all these months of hunting, didn't he have nightmares? Guess not, I looked over to Dean wondering if he was going to wake up anytime soon, but I highly doubt it, he even snoring now. What time was it? 4 am in the morning. I needed some sleep but then again last time I was sleeping and Dean was looking out. I looked at the house, there was a dark figure standing at the window. Could it be the girl? I couldn't see her face. I tried waking Dean up to get the photo of her.

'Go away Sam, I'm trying to sleep.' Dean whacked Sam over the head.

'Ouch! Dean I need the photo of the girl!' Sam rubbed his head to make the pain go away and the pain went away he grabbed Dean by the shoulders and started shaking him fiercely.

'Here-,' Dean took the photo out of his jacket pocket and handed it over to Sam.

'Can I go back to sleep now?' Dean asked grumpily.

'Yeah, I suppose.' Sam replied quietly.

I looked at the photo carefully, studying every feature of her. Dad said this photo was taken recently, but how did he grab hold of it? I looked at the dark figure at the window, now there was another figure; two dark figures in total. I stare at them wondering what they were doing one was dragging another up the flight of stairs, I laugh at what they were doing to each other. I look back down to the picture in my hands, she is so beautiful, and could that be her? It has been over 8 months since Jessica died and I think I should have a new love in my life, maybe starting with this girl. I was still starring at the photo when suddenly Dean woke up and asked,

'What time is it? And have you seen the girl yet?'

'It's now-,' Sam looks at his watch '4.30 and no I haven't seen the girl yet but there are two people at the window, oh and look at this photo.' Sam answered.

Dean snatches the photo off Sam and looks at it carefully, squinting his eyes.

'Yeah, there is nothing wrong with the photo.' Dean replies.

'I know, isn't she beautiful?' Sam says then looks away starring at the people standing at the window

'Er, she's your type man. NOT mine.' Dean laughs and re-looks at Sam.

'What's gotten into you Sam? Just a few months ago you were still talking about Jessica and how we still haven't found the killer and now you're saying this girl-,' Dean points at the girl in the photo 'is beautiful? Well it is you life.' Dean gives Sam a weird look and Sam pretends he doesn't know what his brother is doing.

We both looked at the photo then at the dark figures; they turned on the lights and turned it down making the light dim. One of them was Delena; she was wearing a blue top with a large picture of Snoopy and blue stripped shorts. There was another girl standing beside her; she was wearing a baggy red top and black three quarter pants.

'Hey! That's the girl!' Sam stammered.

'It is? I can't see anything.' Dean said sarcastically.

We look at them carefully, they stare back at us, two girls around the age of 18. We suddenly realize that they were starring at us and we quickly looked another way, picked up our road maps. Dean starts the car and drives off leave the girls still starring at us. I look at the photo once more and gave it back to Dean, he carefully slipped it back into his pocket and stopped the car at the petrol station.


	2. Meeting

**Title:**Life Itself is Hard

**Author: **A. Snoopy

**Disclaimer:** NoI don't own San & Dean (I wish i do, but i don't). Names you don't recongise like Delena or Annette, are charactersI simply made up. Please do not sue me if this story is smiliar to yours, I haven't read most of the fanfics on here anyway.

**A/N: **R&R, People, so I can see what people think of my story and I'll update more when I have edited everything clearly.

* * *

The alarm clock went off; 8 a.m. I turned around and turned the alarm off. I looked over to Annette checking if she was awake yet, but she was still asleep. I thought over what had happened last night, it was strange, they just drove away. I stood up and walked over to Annette and tried waking her up.

'Annette! Wake up, its morning!' I yelled at her.

'Yeah mom, just another a few minutes.' I started laughing at what she had said, she called me mom. I tried waking her up again this time she got up and I was laughing.

'Why are you laughing Delena?' she asked while yawning and stretching her arms.

'Oh, nothing. I tried waking you up-,' I stopped and took a breath; I was laughing so much I couldn't breathe properly.

'And you called me mom.' I bursted out laughing and she laughed as well.

'Well at least I didn't swear or whack you. I always do that when someone wakes me up too early.' Annette says after we were laughing.

We both got up and went to the bathroom got out our toothbrushes and toothpaste and started brushing our teeth.

'Girls, breakfast is ready come down after you have brushed your teeth!' my mom shouted.

'We'll be down in a second mom!' I yelled back.

Me and Annette rushed and got changed into our clothes and ran downstairs.

'Easy girls, it's not like the food is going to run away!' Dad exclaimed and laughed at what he had said.

We calmed down and started walking instead of running. We walked into the kitchen and sat down in our seats looking at what my mom had made for breakfast; she had made scrambled eggs and bacon. She also had three drinks out on the table; water, orange juice and apple blackcurrant.

'Delena what are you going to have today?' mom asked me.

'Orange juice today mom. Thank you.' I answered.

'What would you have, Annette?' she asked Annette.

'Um, I would like water thank you very much Mrs. Tran.' Annette replied gracefully.

We only started eating and it was only 8.45 a.m. when the doorbell had rung.

* * *

I woke up at 7.55, in someway we wound up at a hotel but I don't remember how. I looked over to Dean, still asleep. I stood up went to the bathroom to freshen up, I looked outside, the sun was now brighter then ever. There was a strange way I felt for this girl, I felt even more strongly fro her then I did for Jessica. I went outside again, Dean was still asleep, I opened the door and went outside to the café and got two black coffees and a croissant. I came back to the hotel room and opened the door. Dean this time was awake and already dressed.

'Where were you?' Dean asked angrily

'I just went down to the café to get two coffees and a croissant for us DAD.' Sam grinned.

'You made me worried sick, you know how long you were down there for?' Dean snapped. Sam looked down at his watch and started calculating the time he was at the café for.

'I think I -,' Sam answered

Dean butted in; Sam was taking too long and said 'You were down there for half an hour, that's why I was worried.' Dean gave him a worried look.

'Hey, I'm glad you still care for me and everything but, I'm a big boy now. I can take care of myself.' Sam said calmly. He places the coffee and the croissants down on the table and starts eating. Dean also sits down and takes a sip of the coffee. They sit in silence while one eats and the other drinks. Sam broke the silence.

'So what are we going to do now we cant just go up to her and be all like "Hey our dad told us about you and we are here to see what we can do to help you" That'll be a complete disaster! Not to mention she'll probably call the cops and get us both booked into a physiatrist!' Sam says and laughs

'Yeah maybe we can't walk up to her and say all of that stuff you just said. But maybe we can go as detectives again.' Dean grinned at Sam and thought to himself for a moment then frowned.

'Darn that thing, I'll be looking like one of the blues brother again with that suit on.' Dean says grumpily.

'Hey-,' Sam pats Deans back and Dean looks at Sam.

'We have to do this for her she doesn't even know why she has all those weird dreams, poor girl' Sam says.

'OK, let's do this then.' Dean walks towards the door but finds Sam still sitting down.

'Are you coming or not?' Dean asks cocking up his eyebrow.

'Yeah oray, les go get our suis.' Sam replies still trying to finish off the last piece of croissant. He leaves his coffee at the table and looks back regretfully. _I shouldn't have bought myself a black coffee._

They walk towards Dean's car and opened the boot, took out their suits, went back inside the room and got changed. Sam got changed quickly and came out before Dean did.

'You ready?' Sam yells out to Dean

'Man, I seriously look like one of the blue's brother.' Dean come out and looks angry.

'Stop worrying about your tux and let's go.' Sam replies.

* * *

The door bell rings again. We all exchange looks to see who would go get the door

'I'll get it!' I yell out.

'Thanks honey!' mom and dad say together.

I look into the eyeglass to see who it was standing at the door ringing the bell, it was them I thought to myself the guys from last night the ones in the black metallic car. I call for Annette.

'ANNETTE! Come here!' I yelled out.

'Yeah coming, just wait a minute!' she shouted back at me.

She comes running up down the hallway and towards m and asks me

'What is it? Who's at the door?' Annette asks.

'Go take a look for yourself, just promise me you won't squeal.' I say in boredom.

'OMG! It's them! In suits! He looks hot in a tuxedo!' she says in excitement.

'OK, calm yourself down woman.' I say whacking her shoulder.

I opened the door and look at them, _they are hot_ I thought to myself. We stare at each other for a second and didn't say anything.

'Hello, I'm Dean and this is Sam.' he points towards Sam and we look at each other I could feel that I was blushing my cheeks were pink.

'And were fellow detectives of this town.' Dean grins and gives Annette a smile. I look behind them; they had a same car.

'You don't look like you're detectives, I mean look at your car!' I say joking around

'Well we are, I just drive in that car because I want the girls.' Deans says an winks at Annette and I.

'We are looking for a girl, named Delena.' Sam says still starring at me.

'Yes I'm Delena and this is my friend-,' I point to Annette 'Annette, how may I help detective? Or should I say detectives?' I say quietly, my pink cheeks now turning into a rosy color. We stare at each other and no-one made a sound.

'Honey! Who's at the door?' my mom yelled out.

Me and Annette exchange glances we didn't want my mom to know the detectives were here and we both said;

'It's just a few friends!' we laughed and look at the detectives they glanced at each other and joined in laughing with us. My mom, dad and sister walked towards us, my dad and my sister walks out to the car and mom tells me;

'Okay, well your dad, sister and I are going to go to grocery shopping you girls invite your friends in. If you are going to the movies later get the keys from the kitchen table. I left some money for you in my room near the bed; you can come back anytime you want and remember to take your cell phone with you, I'll be calling you later. We'll see you later!' she gives me a kiss on the side of my face and walks off towards the car. We watched them drive off and turn around the corner.

'I'm sorry about that I just didn't want to get into trouble with my parents.' I say

'Oh, sorry. Would you like to come in? I forgot my manners.' we all laugh and the detectives came inside.

'Hey Annette, can you show them where the living room is? I'm just going to go to the kitchen and get them some drinks.' I tell Annette.

'OK. No problem.' Annette answered.  
Annette walked off with the detectives. She led them to the living room and asked them to sit down. I walked into the kitchen got out four glasses and poured water into all four of them. I walk to the living room with the tray in my hands; Annette stood up and offered to help.

'Here, let me help you.' Annette said

'Nah. It's OK, but thank you for offering anyways' I reply.

I look over to the detectives, wondering what they were her for I look at detective Sam; he looks back at me in a nice way. We stare into each other eyes. _Snap out of it Delena, he could be dangerous._

'So, why are you here detectives?' Annette asks curiously

'Well were here because of you friend Delena-,' Dean looks at me quickly, then back to Annette 'We got an anonymous tip saying that Delena has weird dreams and they become real somehow. Is that true?' he looks over to me again and so does Annette and Detective Sam.

'I seriously have no idea what you're talking about detective Dean, I do have weird dreams and all and they seem real but I have not told anyone about this except for one of my old friend. His last name is Winchester. I can't seem to remember his first name though.' I laugh and look over to Sam._ He is so handsome_.

'Did Mr. Winchester tell you?' I ask

'Well actually we have been telling you lies all along, Delena, see Dean and I aren't actually detectives, we're actually brothers and he's the older one-,' Sam pats Deans back and Dean glares at Sam.

'We are Mr. Winchesters sons, and yes he told us about you, he said that you had weird dreams, it's just you don't know that they become real.' Sam says while starring into my eyes.

_Why does he have to be so god damn hot? _Dean suddenly coughs;

'Ahem. Can I just borrow Sam for a while please?' Dean smirks at Sam. Sam turns bright red and turns his head another way. They both stand up and walk to the kitchen. We hear them argue. Me and Annette look at each other and start laughing. We guessed that Dean was the one in charge.

We stand up, turn and walk to the kitchen.

'Sam what are you doing?' Dean slaps my head and yells at me

'That hurt Dean! And that's the second time you did that to me today.' Sam cries out.

'You just blew our cover in there, now they know! What if they call the cops? What are we going to do now ey? If you're so smart tell me Sam!' Dean shouts trying to say it calmly but it didn't work.

'Well did you just see what happened Dean? They were cool with it! They didn't even react to what I had said!' Sam says pointing to the other door leading to the living room. Dean stares at Sam and then puts his hands on his head.

'OK then. Let's go back and see what happens next.' Dean says softly giving in to what Sam had said. We slowly walk back to the living room like nothing had happened.


End file.
